A light in the dark
by rocknrollgirl
Summary: One week before everything we knew went to shit, the Dixon Brothers saved my life. And right now I m in the middle of a freaking Zombie apocalypse. My life can t get more crazy. (I know Summary sucks) Pairing Daryl/OC


Okay that´s my first has a Little crossover with boondock Saints. I hope you enjoy

Nothing belongs to me. Just my OC jess and my plotlines.

The streets were dark in front of her. The lamps could barely illuminate the sidewalk and created dark shadows everywhere. Perfect to hide.

But it was too late. She has been run for quite four weeks now. Barley escaped a few times. It all started in Boston. Right now her journey had brought to Georgia. Deep down south. With his heat and the large forests it was a huge difference to the cold north. A welcome change.

The words of the twins ghosted through her head. "Run as fast as you can. Go so far away that they will never find you."

Jess P.O.V.

This was exactly what I was planning to do. Get the hell out of the north. Hide somewhere until they forget about me. But right now this was no option. The Russian mob had been chasing after me for nearly a month now.

Funny how with one single night your complete live could change. The mob guys hunted me for her personal vendetta. I was the key to her most dangerous enemy. The saints of south Boston.

I risked a glimpse over my shoulder. They were here. Two large shadows that chased after me since the town sign. I mentally smacked myself. It was stupid to leave the back roads. I was in a little town a good hour before Atlanta. With just 2000 souls I had never thought that they would find me here. There connections with the police must go deeper than I thought.

I picked up on speed and looked right and left for a way to escape. But at 2 o´clock in the morning the chances where close zero. But there right in front of me I could see a light. Barley, but still there. Small windows clouded with dust and dirt glowed in the dark.

They were coming close. I could hear there steps on the ground. At first just quietly, but quicker getting louder. Everything in me screamed to run.

It seemed like a lifetime but finally I reached the windows. I didn´t wait and yanked the door open that appeared out of the shadows.

I stumbled in a little bar. I quickly scanned the dim room. Nothing special, just a long counter with bar stools and some pool tables. Shelves filled with bottles which blinked colorful like jewelry in the dim light. A few pin-up girls on the wall. Everything here screamed backwoods. The barkeeper and a few guys looked up as I rushed into the room. It became silent. All conversations had stopped like a dying fire. And their attention was clearly on me.

Shit no exit door. I´m trapped. I couldn't count on this people. They wouldn't help me. The ignorance of people nearly killed me once. Not again.

Million thought rushed through my brain as I tried to catch my breath. Where to go? What to do now? Hide? It was just one thing about I was sure without a doubt. I wouldn't beg.

I´m tired of running. Tired of hiding. No more. Better die standing than live on your knees. I always liked that song. But right now this word weren't just a line in a lyric. They told exactly what I felt. A strange calmness took over my body. I tossed the backpack from my shoulders to the ground. Slowly I grabbed the pistol that I had tucked in my waistband. With a stone cold expression and a quick movement I pointed the gun on the door.

Daryl's P.o.V.

The door flew open and crashed in the wall with a loud bang. My head was a little swimming from the alcohol but I was relative clear. My head shoot up to see who entered the bar. I had to blink a few times to understand what happens before my eyes. A woman stumbled into the room with a speed that you could think that she had all daemons in hell on her heels.

A beauty in black. With her impressive high, hell maybe just a half head smaller than me had she legs till the sky. The black leather jacket hugged a nice body. With her foot tucked in army like boots and dark blue jeans she just appeared out of the dark outside.

The black hair in a messy bun little strands framed her face. She whirled around and scanned the room quickly like a predator. Her hair danced with the quick movement.

Her body language was tense like a hunter before the last shoot. Slowly she tried to catch her breath. But then she changed. Before crouched down she stood up to full high. Her backpack flew to the ground. She reached around and lifted the jacket on her lower back. With one quick movement she had a gun in her hand and pointed it on the door.

She wasn't the hunter. She was the prey.

Jess P.o.V.

My eyes are glued on the dark hole that leads outside. The door swung back but stopped halfway. Like she had changed her mind.

There was no turning back now. I heard them before I saw them. There steps on the sidewalk echoes through my ears. Then they appeared out of the dark like a monster out of the cabinet. But I wasn't the stupid blonde with the big boobs that always dies first in a horror movie. I aimed directly between the eyes of the first men. I recognized him instantly. He had been there, in the pub. In his stupid blue suit and the yellow shirt.

He froze in his movement. And for a second I could see the fear in his eyes. He remembered what I had done with his boss. I could feel how my lips formed a little smirk. But his mob buddy followed quick inside the bar. Shit, I would be difficult to deal with both. And I wasn't a cold-blooded killer.

"That's the bitch." He snarled with thick Russian accent.

"How´s the head?" I asked with an evil grin. The last time I smacked two bottles over his skull. His expression grew dark. Brilliant jess I thought to myself. Shout your big mouth you don't have to piss him more of. "Papa Joe promised me, that I can have my fun with you afterwards."

This words where enough to send goose bumps all over my skin. "So you can finish what you tried nearly a month ago in Boston? Rape me and shoot me afterwards in a dark alley?"

He smirked at my stone cold expression. "This time there will be no saints to protect you."

I was a little shocked that they actually knew where the saints where. But then I remembered the massacre in the Yakavetta mansion. It had been everywhere in the news. Boston´s criminals dropped like dead fly's. And the brother's wouldn´t stop. Not after Papa Joe killed Rocco. They had to figure out sooner or later that the saints had ties with Rocco. But they would be okay. Conner and Murphy looked out for each other. Like the night in the pub.

I smirked openly in his face with this memory before my eyes. "Papa Joe will die soon, and you can´t stop them. You never will."

The faces of the two mob guys became murderous. "You will beg for your dead" he threatened. I narrowed my eyes to slits. "I never beg" and with one quick move I shoot him in the kneecap.

It felt surreal. The back kick of the pistol, the shocked expression from his partner. Then his scream pierced the silence. He fell down screaming and swearing-in Russian. I froze for a second. It was an awful sound. It ringed in my ears and made me shiver. But this one tiny second was his entire partner needed. He jumped forward and tackled me to the ground.

I crashed on the hard wooden floor. The next thing I could feel was the pain in my cheek. This bastard slapped me. I could feel how my sight slowly got red. It happened every time I got in survival mode. I could feel the rage building inside me. Quickly I ripped my wrist out of his grip and punched him with all my strengths on the nose.

He winced and I could feel how hot blood started to fall on my face. But now he was really angry. His large hands closed around my neck and slowly started to chock me to dead. I knew that I had only moments before I would pass out from lack of oxygen. There was the voice of my brother in my head who whispered to me. "You know what you have to do. Remember what I told you"

I yanked my knee up and crashed it in his lap. The effect was priceless. He screamed so high that I feared my ears would get deaf. But for me it was the sweetest sound on earth. Suddenly his weight was lifted from me.

I blinked a few times to distract the tiny black dots that had appeared in my eye side. The next thing I could hear was the sound of a fist colliding with a jaw. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. My eyes flew open and scanned the room quickly. UN fucking – believable.

The Russians where getting the beat up of her life. Most of the guys on the bar used all her power to beat the mob guys to pulp. After this round not even their mothers would recognize them. Even the barkeeper joined them. Right now his fist made some funny things with the nose of the guy I shoot.

It took not even five minutes and they lifted them from the ground and throw them outside. A large men in his early forty's or late thirty's with short hair and piercing blue eyes who looked dull from alcohol stepped forward. "If I ever see ya here again ya will regret it."

With these words he threw the door shut. The group of men started laughing and clapped each other on the shoulders.

Still lying on the floor I stood up soundless and tried to grab my bag. But a move in the corner of my eye froze me in place. A man who hadn´t joined the fight stood up from his bar stool and made his way toward me. He was in his late thirty's and had a cliché cowboy head. His eyes traveled up and down my body and he licked his lips.

I took a step back and reached in my boot to grab the hidden knife. My pistol had been kicked away from me as the mob guy tackled me to the ground. It lay useless under a pool table. Fuck. I wouldn´t reach it in time. Quickly I looked back on the next treat.

"I wouldn´t try" I spat out. He just smirked and took a step closer clearly undressing me with his eyes now. But before he could move any closer a fist flew against his head and knocked him out cold. He fell to the ground like a sack potatoes with a loud bang. The conversations stopped once more.

Over him stood a man in his early thirty´s or late twenty´s. He was tall and wore a sleeveless shirt. Short brown hair framed a rough but quite attractive face. But the most handsome thing on him where his dark blue eyes. He glanced on the fallen guy with a murderous lock.

My knuckles where turning back to their normal color again as he asked with a thick southern drawl. "Ya okay? ``

I just nodded. But still holding the knife up. The large man who threatened the mob guys appeared next to my saver. He clapped his large hand on the younger men´s shoulder and smirked at me. "Calm down sweetheart we aint gonna hurt ya."

My answer was a snort. "Like this guy" I asked and pointed with my knife on the still knocked out men on the ground. The older one growled. "This piece of shit. Deserves what he got."

I looked eyes with both. It may sound strange but I trusted the voice in my brain that they wouldn´t mean me any harm. I lowered my knife and tugged it back in my boot.

"I´m Jess" I said and offered my hand to shake. The older one grabbed it with a firm grip and shook it. He smirked at me. "Merle, and this half portion of a men is my littl brother Daryl" he said and pointed his chin on the handsome guy beside him.

"Ya want a drink?" he grinned like a kid in a sweet store. I smiled at him and his brother. "Jack Daniels"

His laughter boomed through the room. Just like this the conversations started again and soon the room was filled with voices. I glanced to Daryl who watched me closely with a growing smirk on the lips. Merle threw an arm around me and guided me to the counter. "I like ya already girl" he told me and ordered a few rounds of shots. I settled myself on a bar stool between the brothers and allowed me to let my guard down after nearly a month.


End file.
